Darkness Hides Light
by TheDragonofFate
Summary: You know that feeling you have when a deity laughs at your fate? Yeah I got that a lot even before I died. What didn't you know that I am dead? Well if you want to know than here is my story
1. The End?

Darkness Hides Light

**Let me tell you something. You know whenever something goes terrible wrong and you curse fate for it happening? Yeah that's what happened to me after I died. If you care to listen to a voice from the past then please go ahead and sit down because this story is a long one.**

=-=-=-=-=-=-Dragon Realms=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It was raining. Rain has as many meanings as there are stars in the sky. Overlooking a Cliffside stood the last member of a race that fought for its survival a long time ago and lost. To him the rain meant that it was the end for him and the planet was crying because of the last of a race would die. 2 tears rolled down the person's face 1 white and the other was black.

=-=-=-=-=-=? Pov=-=-=-=-=-=-

I was tired… so tired of how fate was toying with me. I came here because I knew no one was around here and that no one would be hurt by my turning. I was scared who wouldn't be after all I am the last of my kind and I would have wished to turn on the planet I came from oh well beggars can't be choosers huh? My only regret was that I would never get to see my home planet again. When I doubled over in pain I knew it was happening I was turning.

=-=-=-=-3rd person Pov=-=-=-=

The figure bent over screaming out in pain as purple and black flames engulfed their body. When the flames had disappeared an abomination stood where the figure once was eyes glowing bright white the changed figure ran off into the forest behind it leaving behind it Hand and a half long sword buried in the ground and on top of it a half white and half black over coat. Everything near the spot was burnt except for 1 sky blue flower on the ground its pedals moving slowly in the breeze.

**Dragon: thank you all for reading this 1****st**** chapter of my story I have had this idea for a while and wanted to write it out so here it is. And this story will mostly be a flashback of the events up until now. I will be uploading chapters once every week depending on how far I get with my next chapter being written. **

**May fate be kind to you**

**DOF**


	2. The Backstory

Darkness Hides Light

=-=-=-=-=2 Aeolian Years Ago=-=-=-=-=

It happened so fast people are calling it the Mass Turn. The planet I lived on was mostly land and the water that was on the planet was owned by companies that you had to pay in order to get water. Aeolia had amazing cities full of technological advancements if you were to stand on the ground and look up you would see hover cars and people with experimental jetpacks all flying around in a controlled chaos. However when the Mass Change happened normal life would never recover. It all started when a purple star started shining on our world many thought it was a sign that something was going to happen and they were right but no one would be prepared for that day… no one was. IT started with hospitals getting swamped with people complaining about headaches and strange behavior it quickly grew out of hand and on the 15 of the 15 month The Mass Change happened. All around our world people were losing their minds and attacking other people. The military was having a hard time due to the sheer number of the "Turned" as the media called them. It was later discovered that everyone on the planet had been infected with the virus as to how everyone was infected it turned out the companies that controlled the water were the ones who were responsible for it happening.

-=-=-=-=-=-=1 Aeolian Year later=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I was gathering food in an abandoned house when I heard the shrieking of a turned nearby. Quietly I took the food I had and left but in my haste I didn't see an empty can until it was too late and I had knocked it over. I winced as the clanging sound filled the air and then I heard the screeching of more of the turned. I ran bolting through doors I didn't even know where there trying to escape the turned that were chasing me all the while praying that there weren't any of the female ones chasing me. When I got to one room that had a lock I shut the door and locked it as fast as I could then looked around for a weapon I could use. What I found would change me for the rest of my life. My eyes landed on a sword in its sheath now even if it wasn't a gun since I had better chances of living with it than without out a weapon. When I drew the sword I found it to be a plain hand-and-a-half long sword with a single clear crystal embedded into its pommel. Suddenly the door burst down behind me and I turned to face the turned that had found me. It was a newly turned I could tell because it still looked like an Aeolian. When it charged me I swung the sword at it hoping to drive it off while wishing I had fire because it was common knowledge that the turned hated fire. While swinging the sword I felt the handle get warm and saw the crystal changing colors to red suddenly the swords blade caught on fire. I don't know who was more surprised me or the turned. With a loud screech the turned ran away when it was gone I dropped the sword and immediately the fire disappeared. When I picked up the sword I knew that I would need it someday. Picking the sword up I put it back in its sheath and buckled the sword to my belt and left the building.

=-=-=-=-=6 Aeolian Months Later=-=-=-=-=

After that event I became a bounty hunter and earned the nickname Turned Hunter. I got it because 1 was one of the few bounty hunters that could kill the Turned and survive the battle. I was now in the last remaining city in the world that wasn't infected. There we found the cause of our salvation and ultimately… our doom.

"It's quiet… too quiet." I muttered while exploring a building in the city.

"What did you expect a welcoming party?" the man next to me chuckled his name was Paul Adverson. The leader of the city I was in.

"No its just to quiet there was turned here the other day so we should be seeing sings of them yet I'm not." I said

When we turned around the corner we found the machines that altered everything. There were instructions in a journal left behind by one of the scientists who were working here. After reading through them Paul wanted to hold a meeting with everyone in charge of the city and left me behind to guard the machines. After he left I pulled out my sword and decided to practice what I knew in swordplay which isn't much but hey you learn fast when running for your life. When they came back I was shocked to find out these 2 machines had the power to send people back in time and to another planet. Immediately Paul and the others set to work on the first machine which sent whoever used it back in time to whenever they wished. The second they didn't so much as look at since it sent whoever used it to a random planet. When they were done tinkering with the first machine Paul turned to the crowd of people that gathered. This was maybe 50 or so people.

"Now I know we are all infected but with this machine we can head back to the past and change the future so this will never happen. Even if we are the last unturned people we shall prevail in fixing this!" with that said Paul turned to me and shook my hand muttering in a voice low enough so only I could here he said the words that changed my fate forever.

"I was lying this machine can't cure us but I'm going to send us back to the week before it happened so we can all see our loved ones again before we turn."

"I will stay and activate the machine" I said to him in a whisper

With that said he turned and shouted out to the crowd

"Let us put an end to this nightmare!" with that a blue portal appeared behind him telling us that the machine was ready. When the portal appeared there was a rush to it a rush back to the past. When the last person went through I shut the portal off and activated the second portal this one was emerald green through it I could see a peaceful valley. With one last breath I left the world I was born in and traveled to a new one to start my search.

To search for my Light **in** the Darkness and to begin a new life.

**Dof: Hey everyone thank you for reading my second chapter of this installment now if any of you are wondering what the Turned look like since here is what they look like. Take a Necromorph and an Infected from The last of us mix in a blender add in a dash of flood parasites and shake. That's what they look like.**

**?: Why must I go through this?**

**Dof: I'm the author so what I say goes and this is your backstory. Don't worry everyone we will get to our favorite purple and black dragons soon it won't always be this grim this was just to set up a backstory not the actual story. If anyone wants me to make a story involving Aeolia and my mystery character send me a PM with ideas and I'll see if I can work them into a story**

**May Fate Be Kind to You **

**DOF**


	3. Captured!

Darkness Hides Light

When I regained conscious I was immediately hit with 2 things one being that I wasn't where I was before and two… I was falling out of the sky. After noticing the second thing I did something that most people would do in my situation I yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH"

Suddenly a black pillar came out of nowhere and narrowly missed impaling me in my stomach. Suddenly the ground below me was filled with black spires.

"Well this isn't going to end well" I muttered to myself as I fell.

When a tower I couldn't avoid appeared in front of me I knew it was going to hurt so I braced myself for the impact hoping that I would stop falling. When I hit the tower the roof shattered in that moment I knew someone somewhere was laughing at me right then and there. The last sight I had before crashing into the ground was of a big ape.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=2 hours later-=-=-=-=-=

When I woke up I immediately knew something was wrong. How did I know you ask? Well I crashed into the floor of a tower and now I'm in a cart being rolled down stairs of said tower. When I reached for my sword I found it missing. Suddenly the cart stopped and I heard the ape speak at least I think it was language I couldn't tell since it sounded like he was grunting to me. One of the apes started talking back and I knew this was my chance to escape. One of the apes walking next to the cart ad my sword in its hand swinging it around carelessly when he swung it out to far I took my chance and grabbed my sword and with a single thought set it on fire. When this happened the apes around me started backing away in fear.

"You better run." I said "You made 3 mistakes bringing me here."

"First you left me alive" as I said this the flames got hotter and started licking the sides of the cart

"Second you took my sword which no one takes from me" I used the sword to destroy the cage surrounding me

"And third you thought I was harmless" as I said this I ran at the apes and started attacking them with a maniacal laughter.

=-=-=-=-=-2 minutes later=-=-=-=-=-

When I came to there was blood down my sword and on my clothes which I still had on from my home world. They were supposed to be a green shirt and blue pants but the colors had faded so I needed to find a way to change my clothes soon. Wandering through this castle I was in I came across this strange object in the wall when I went in to get a closer look it started sparking and shot a laser of some sorts at the ground causing a ball of lighting to pop up. After seeing this I hid behind a pillar and watched as it stood up and began its search of the area. Knowing I wouldn't be able to get past it without being spotted I turned around to head back only to find another one right behind me.

"Seriously why did there have to be one right there of all places?" I asked before getting ready to attack.

When it had spotted me the light changed from yellow to red and a loud beeping noise alerted the other one that I was there. I ran at the one in front of me trying to hit its legs but my sword passed right through them and hit the ground getting stuck. After this happened the orb lowered its self and tried to head-butt me? Or was it body slam since it doesn't seem to have a head. I managed to jump out of the way but one of its legs hit me and I felt a shock travel throughout my body.

"Note to self don't get hit by legs as they hurt a lot!" I said after getting feeling back into my body. The next thing I knew I felt like I was hit with lighting and collapsed as the shock hit me. The other orb thing had snuck up on me and hit me knocking me out.

=-=-=-=-=-Unknown Amount of Time Later=-=-=-=-==

Well now I knew that it wasn't going to be easy to escape especially since I was now being watched by three giant apes and dozens of small ones. After noticing this I tried to move only to find myself chained to a wall. And next to me was a midnight black egg that was slowly shaking while emitting noises that sounded like tapping. Now I love nature as much as the next person but I didn't want to get eaten by whatever was going to come out of that egg so I tried moving away only to get punched by one of the apes said ape began pointing and laughing at me. Oh once I get out of here he is going down before any other ape

"You better be glad I'm chained to this wall or else you wouldn't be laughing right now" I said even though I knew they wouldn't be able to understand me. I got really tired after saying this and fell asleep my last sight being of a baby dragon with black and magenta scales.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-Inside ?'s mind=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"_**So this is the creature that landed through my fortresses roof. Hmph it's so scrawny that it isn't even worth my time trying to subtly corrupt it." **_ I heard a voice growl.

"Who are you?" I asked

"_**I am the darkness of this world that covers the light. I am the being that makes the ancestors cry out in terror. And I am the future ruler of this world." **_

A Massive-and this was an understatement- purple dragon appeared in front of me chuckling evilly

"So why go through the trouble of capturing me? Unless I get paid I'm not doing anything for you so don't even ask me to help." I said while turning away from him.

"_**So you fight for payment huh? Well would you like to have power so that no one can surpass you?"**_

"Why would I want power when it would ultimately lead me to my destruction in the end? No what I want is the freedom to come and go as I please and not be attacked by any of your followers. What I want is the ability to be left alone when I ask to not be hunted down like some animal." I replied because after all why would I need power when I am cunning?

"_**Very well then you shall have your 'freedom' and as a sign of our agreement I shall give you a gift …A gift that will come in handy for when I have use of your services."**_

With that I began to see a white light that blinded me. What I didn't know then and wouldn't find until later that the "gift" was a blessing and curse in disguise.

**Dof: Wow 3 chapters in a week? That has never happened to me before and probably won't happen again. Now before any of you get mad I did state in the last chapter that my character is a bounty hunter and if the price is right he will just about do anything. **

**?: Yep there isn't much I won't do if the price is right.**

**Dof: That better not include killing me.**

**?: Hehe it miiight.**

**Dof: well that's encouraging. Now I will reveal your name!**

**?: NOOO "runs away"**

**Dof: "evil laughter" wow he ran I can't even see him anymore**

**Well anyway thank you all so much for reading my story. If you have the time to spare a review I would greatly appreciate it**

**May Fate Be Kind to You**

**Dof**

**?: Btw DragonofFate doesn't own Spyro or any of the characters he only owns his Oc's. Now back to running… deep breath… AHHHH!**


	4. The Begining of the Journey

Darkness Hides Light

"_**Malefor"**_

'Thoughts'

"Normal"

-=-=-=-=-Malefor's Castle=-=-=-=-

When I could finally see again I was in a big chamber lit by dozens of candles surrounding a statue of Malefor. Surrounding me were dozens of apes who were bowing to me for some reason. My mouth opened of its own accord and Malefor's voice came out of my mouth!

"_**Let this being come and go as he pleases he is under contract with me to help when I demand it otherwise he is permitted to do what he wants.**_" He said

"_**If anyone dares to hamper this being they will suffer my wrath!" **_after saying that the apes backed away in fear until one of them came up and said

"My lord what if he betrays us? I mean no disrespect but we have no idea what this creature is."

I was shocked at the fact that I could understand him. Everything they said up until now has been grunts. 'Must be a part of that "Gift" Malefor gave me' I thought.

"If I wanted to betray you I would have done it the moment I woke up" I said. After saying this I walked out of the room that I had woke up in to find hundreds of apes. No thousands of apes are walking around in an area the size of one of the cities on my planet. (**1 cities area on Aeolia is equal to 5 square football fields)** while I was looking over the view I felt a pain in my head that I hadn't felt in a while. 'No not now… I can't change yet' I thought. After a couple of seconds had passed I could feel the pain residing and I could see again. After this episode had passed I opened the door next to me and went into the tunnel that was behind it.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=10 minutes later=-=-=-=-=-=-

'How long is this tunnel?' I wondered as I kept walking it felt like 10 minutes have gone by already.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-10 more minutes later=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Seriously what gives is this one of those tunnels that goes on forever?" I wondered aloud. After saying this I began to run

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-10 more minutes later=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Finally! I saw the light at the end of the tunnel-not in that way I haven't died yet-it took what felt like forever but I finally made it outside of the tunnel and breathed fresh air for the 1st time in what must have been 30 minutes. Off in the distance I could see a temple of some sorts and I really wanted to go exploring there but there was a huge forest made of mushrooms in the way.

"Really?" I asked aloud though no one was near me. "This right here supports my theory that someone deity out there Is laughing at me using me as a sort of entertainment I suppose."

"Well not time like the present to start a journey eh? If a journey of 1000 miles starts with a single step what does a journey through a swamp that's easily twice that distance start with?"

With that said I started down the mountain I was on wanting to make some distance before it became dark.

=-=-=-=-=-=2 hours and about 3 miles later=-=-=-=-=-

"Well this is a predicament." I retorted aloud. Why you may ask? Well it's because I was upside down stuck in a spider's web and said spider with its family was walking towards me…although oddly enough they looked more like mushrooms than spiders. Thankfully I had taken my sword out when I walked into the forest so I could cut the web and be done. Swinging my sword as hard as I could I managed to cut through the webs holding me to the trees. After falling to the ground I stood up and held my sword at the ready. When the spider family dropped down I balked at the numbers…what I thought was maybe 4 or 5 spiders was actually 4 or 5 HUNDRED spiders! After looking at the odds I smiled and said to myself.

"Might actually be a challenge if one more shows up." I then jumped at the nearest spider ready to fight

**(Due to rating this part of the story will remain anonymous. Pleas imagine 1 person vs 400-500 spiders armed with only a sword and the sword can catch on fire thank you)**

Then ill -

**(Oops he's still fighting hmm how to pass the time how to pass the time. Oh I know this is a perfect spot to watch a movie cya all I'm going to watch fast and furious 10)**

After masacar- I mean defeating the spider army I promptly said 2 things 1st I said.

"Well that was fun let's do it again sometime." And

"Is it me or is it hot in here?" After saying these things I walked past a tree and tried cooling myself off in a stream. I barely made it to the stream before I passed out the last object in my sight was of a purple eggs floating down the river. When I woke up some time later I found myself in a predicament. What predicament you ask? Well turns out I had fallen into the stream while I was knocked out and I was floating toward a waterfall that I couldn't escape. Just after plunging over the edge I caught onto a root growing out of the side of the mountain. Just when I thought I was safe I heard a noise I didn't want to hear.

Crack!

It was the sound of the root breaking under the strain of keeping me from plunging to my death. Thinking quickly I took my sword and stabbed it into the rock… just in time to as soon as I was sure it would hold the root broke and I was left flailing in the air the only thing between me and a huge drop was my sword and the rocks it was stabbed into. And if fate itself was laughing at me the gap had stabbed my sword into was getting bigger. It seems I had stabbed my sword into loose rocks not stable ones like I thought.

"Oh come ON really? What did I do in a past life to deserve this?" after saying this aloud the rocks gave way and I feel to my doom.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Inside ?'s mind=-=-=-=-=-=-=

With a groan I gained consciousness in a room. The room itself was empty with only a table and 2 chairs in it. Of course it was what was ON the table which drew my attention to it. On the table was a single emerald green scale and a note that said

_When the light was beaten and darkness has triumphed_

_The emerald flames shall burn through the night_

_With sorrow and fear as his companions._

_He will save this world from the darkness and bring it onto light_

_While he himself remains in eternal darkness_

**Dof: hello everyone welcome back to Darkness hides light and im sorry for being gone for so long. School caught up to me and took priority so I had to do it**

**?: so you are back? About time**

**Dof: yeah I won't update weekends since I use them to plan out my next couple of chapters and get the ideas ready for typing up. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed favorite and followed this I really appreciate it.**

**If you have time to spare a review(I know they are in high demand) I would greatly appreciate you leaving one**

**May Fate Be kind to You**

**May The Stars Watch Over you**

**DoF**


	5. The 1st Death

Darkness Hides Light

When I came to I found myself on the bank of the stream. My entire body hurt from falling down that waterfall. Wearily I tried standing up only to hiss in pain that I felt from my left ankle it seems like I sprained it from falling down the waterfall. Gritting my teeth u stood up and swayed as I nearly blacked out from the pain of just standing. I turned around and lurched towards the forest trying to find shelter so I could let my foot heal. After a couple minutes of walking I found a relativity big cave that seemed uninhabited so I went inside and there I found something truly amazing. Sleeping before me was a dragon that had scales and orange wings. On top of its head there were 4 horns 2 large ones near the top of its head and 2 small ones just below those ones. Tiptoeing around it I heard it say while asleep

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you all."

This was said with a distinctly male voice so I figured this dragon was male and a survivor of some sort of battle he certainly looked weary like he had been in to many battles in a row with not enough sleep between them. After I had walked around him I saw a light at the other side of the cave and limped towards it trying to be quiet.

With a sound like thunder striking right next to me - and I know how loud that is - a rock I had brushed against trying to squeeze my way out had fallen knocking into another one and so on and so forth. With a thunderous crash the last of the rocks fell right in front of the dragons face. I froze hoping against all hope that the dragon wouldn't wake. I heard a grumbling noise so I ran as fast as I could - which was more like a hobble – out of the cave behind me I heard a voice cry out "STOP" but I didn't stop I kept hobbling as fast as I could out of there behind me I could hear the dragon running **(AN- is it running let me check… ah I can't find anything about it being running or bounding so I'm going with running if its otherwise I apologies then for not using the right one) **after me. I heard a loud intake of breath behind me so with a yell I jumped to my right just as a wall of fire went right past where I was. 'Whoa I have never been that athletic before must be another part of that so called "gift" well it should come in handy' I thought. Wanting to test this theory out I turned around ignoring the pain my ankle was giving me from this abuse and looked the dragon in the eyes… which were orange and filed with pain… of lost and sorrow. This dragon reminded me of how I was before I turned to bounty hunting.

"Well I stopped are you happy now?" I asked rhetorically as I held my sword in my right hand away from my body like I wasn't going to attack him just being cautious. But if the dragon he would find out just how strong this sword is… this sword has cut through the strongest metal on my world which is extremely hard to make let alone break.

"What were you doing in my cave and what are you?" the dragon growled at me. I guess it felt like his territory was being taken over. I honestly don't blame him I mean I would be mad also if someone walked into my room while I was sleeping and messed with my stuff.

"What I am is my business none of yours and as to why I was in your cave it was because I was trying to find shelter so I can let my ankle heal. Now if you excuse me I need to find a place to sleep so I can get my strength back." After saying this I turned around to leave but stopped when a flame that would easily hit the top of the plants around me blew right next to me.

"Well I take that as a sign that I'm not going to leave till you have your answers am I right?" I asked while turning around to face the dragon whose expression was of anger.

"You are not going to leave unless I let you leave otherwise you will perish here by my flames." The dragon growled I could clearly see the hostility in its eyes

"Oh is that so? With these flames that could barely light a match I hardly think so." I scuffed as I turned away and left with one last parting shot.

"You know if you actually tried I think you might be able to light a candle in about 3 years."

I smirked as I heard the dragon behind me roar out.

"That's it! You're dead meat!"

With a whoosh I heard his wings open behind me and I immediately ducked avoiding the fireball that was sure to follow and sure enough a fireball splashed into the ground right where my head would have been if I didn't duck. I turned around with a feral grin on my face and walked towards him ignoring the fire behind me which was starting to rage out of control.

"So you want to fight don't you?" I said with a voice coated in sugar.

"I will more than be happy to fulfill your request for a fight."

After saying this I ran toward the dragon with my sword deceptively held out to my right and below me making it look like I was going for a diagonal slash from the waist to the shoulder but in actuality I was testing him seeing how well he could fight. With a loud clang my sword hit his scales and stopped cold… after seeing this my eyes went wide and I barely jumped back in time to avoid being turned into BBQ.

"Note to self-do not make dragons mad as this sword can't cut through their scales" I muttered under my breath while waiting for the dragon to attack me again. I didn't have to wait long before with a roar the dragon charged me intending on gutting me with his horns. I merely jumped out of the way and to enrage him even further I hit the back of his head and said.

"Wow you sure are thick headed. Are you sure you aren't a mule instead of a dragon?"

This clearly angered the dragon as he blew flames out of his mouth and barely missed me. If I had been 1 second later I would have been turned to ash. After seeing that his attack didn't hit me the dragon jumped into the air and then flew at me with his claws open ready to impale me on the spot. With a clang my sword met his claws and I tried holding my own against him but I couldn't hold it since he was above me and stronger than me so I jumped back while swinging my sword in an effort to keep him back while I regained my breath. Once I had my breath back I decided it was time to go on the offensive. With that thought my sword burst into dark purple flames. The dragons' eyes widened in fear for a second but then regained their harsh edge to them.

"Even if you can control fire my fire is the strongest in the land no one can beat it." He boasted

"Well lets test that theory shall we?" I asked rhetorically since I knew we were going to fight with our flames.

After saying that I concentrated and my flames cover the entire sword in a thing haze from the heat they were generating. While I was getting the flames to the temperature I wanted I noticed the dragon was building up some sort of attack. Not wanting to be out done I put more effort in getting my flames temperature higher and when they were high enough to knock him out but not high enough to kill him I was ready so I took my sword and held it to my right and slightly behind grinning slightly as I saw the dragon take a pose which I knew it meant his attack was ready. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Dancing Blaze!" after shouting this I swiped my sword in front of me creating a wave of fire that easily reached clear across the clearing we were in. with a loud roar I saw the dragon fire a wave very similar to mine and when the attack hit there was an blinding explosion of dark purple and orange.

**(play any kind of somber music you like)**

Squealch!

With a gasp I felt as if the air had been knocked out of me and everything went distant dimly I turned my head towards my stomach to see the dragons' tail blade in my stomach. From the size of the gash I knew I wasn't going to survive that. With one last gasp I fell to the ground and dimly I heard the dragons parting words.

"You should have concentrated on what I was doing instead of the fire. You left your guard open so I struck it is as simple as that."

My eyes closed after hearing this and I let my self be consumed by darkness.

**Dof: hello everyone one and welcome back tooo stampy.. oh wait wrong thing hmm let's try this one Welcome back everyone my name is dan.. gah that's not it either oh well. Is it in this pile"sounds of rummaging" Ah Ha here it is t ws buried under this pile of school work.**

**Well is this the end? Find out next time on dragon ball DANG IT I did it again**

**May Fate Be Kind to You**

**DoF**


	6. Revived?

Darkness Hides Light

**Disclaimer: I own my Oc's and this story nothing else! **

Everything was the color of the sky… is this what dying feels like? With cautious steps I walked around taking in my new surroundings. Suddenly the sky changed into the color black and there was an evil presence in the air… out of nowhere a purple dragon appeared and when he spoke I knew it was Malefor.

"_**So it would seem that you were bested in battle. Humph well I suppose I shall tell you something then… every time you get hit with a fatal blow your body mimics the dead. But instead of dying you instead lose some of your heart to the darkness of corruption."**_

"So this is my heart." I wondered aloud. "Wait why are you in my heart? I don't remember letting you or anyone else in."

"_**I am in here because you let me in when you were knocked out and talking to me. Why else would you be allowed to leave my fortress?"**_

"Because of my charming personality?" I retorted

"_**Your humor needs to be improved."**_

"What's wrong with a little dry humor every now and then?" I asked. "It kept me going even if I was the only one who laughed at the joke."

"_**Well this banter has been fun and all but you are starting to wake up" **_Malefor said.

"Great back to a world where I died once so how many more times can I die before I am totally corrupted?" I asked as everything was turning white

"_**You have about 3 deaths left in you before you are corrupted by the darkness." **_ Malefor said something after that but I couldn't hear him. With a blinding flash I regained conciseness.

"Ugh did anyone get the plates on that Hover truck?" I asked aloud as I woke up in pain. I wasn't expecting anyone to respond so I was surprised when I heard a voice behind me say

"I have no idea what a hover truck is but it sounds like it would hurt getting run over by one of them."

After hearing this I looked behind me to see another red and orange dragon. This one was by far bigger than the one who had "killed" me. And this one's eyes had kindness in them… something I wasn't used to since I came from a world where it was kill or be killed.

"Well fantastic I have been attacked by spiders, passed out, fell down a waterfall spraining my ankle in the process and nearly killed by what must have been a young dragon and now a bigger one shows up out of nowhere and now I get the feeling that someone out there is laughing at me." I said

"Well are you going to finish the job the other one started? After all I can't move at all because of the pain I'm in its taking all the strength I have left to not pass out from talking."

And lo and behold after saying this I passed out. My last sight was of the dragon coming over to me 'well this isn't going to end well' I thought right before I lost consciousness. When I awoke I was in a cave and that immediately set me on edge. I had no memory of waking after I passed out in the field so I was either walking while passed out – which I find unlikely – or that dragon from before had carried me here. After getting a cursory glance around the cave I heard a sound behind me so turned around and there was the dragon whom I had been talking to before I passed out. Realizing he was asleep I tried to sneak out.

"Where are you going after just waking up so soon young one?" the dragon said with his eyes still closed. Well there went my chances of getting out without anyone noticing me.

"Where I go is where the green grass grows. Where I can lie my head down for a nap and not be bothered by the world. Where I can make my peace among the chaos." I answered cryptically.

"Now would you mind letting me out I have places to be people to ignore and things to explore." After saying this I gestured towards the entrance of the cave which the dragon was blocking.

"Well you seem adventurous for such a small creature and you seem to be determined to go where it is you want to go. But tell me why were you acting like I was going to harm you when we first met?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" I asked. "I was attacked by a young dragon prior to you finding me. He has the same colors as you and very hot tempered."

After I said this the dragons' eyes grew wide and showed what I think was surprise I didn't have enough time to wonder about this before he started bombarding me with questions.

"Was it a male or a female? Did they have anyone else with them? Did you fight that dragon? What element did they have? Did they say anything else? Did you find out their name?"

"Male. No. Yes. I'm guessing fire since they shot that at me. And just that he wanted no one to be near him. He was attacking me I kind of was busy trying to survive to ask him for his name" I answered.

"Oh so it's not one of the others." The dragon sighed before looking at the wall behind him.

"One of who?" I asked hey I may be a bounty hunter but it doesn't mean I don't hear out what is going on near where I was. After all information is power.

"One of the other guardians… We are the 4 dragons chosen to watch over the dragon realms and maintain its peace. Although it has been anything but peaceful lately." After saying this the dragon looked like he was lost in his memories so I took the chance and got out of there. After I had gotten out I found myself in a swampy area with some mushrooms in the center of it. There were some weird animals walking around so I snuck around them and out threw one of the exits I saw. After walking for some time I found a giant snake face sticking out of the side of a cliff. I walked around it examining what I could see. 'hmm so something must have killed this snake and I sure hope that it is long gone otherwise I might be turned into a pancake real soon and I would like to avoid that as much as possible.'

Turning around I saw another entrance to the area this one looked more recent so I went down that path after drawing my sword in case something was down the path and it wasn't friendly. I heard a crack behind me so I whirled around and scanned the area looking for what had moved. After a little while of looking I found a branch on the ground that looked like it had broken because of its own weight. 'Wow my nerves are on end. I really need to relax no one is coming after me' I thought as I turned back around to continue through the forest. When I heard another noise I whirled around and barely caught a glimpse of a sky blue scale before it disappeared. Now knowing that I was being followed I continued down the path where I got to a fork in the road. One path led to a dark part of the forest and I could hear creepy noises coming from there and the other path was leading to a part of the jungle where I could see lots of those mushroom-spiders. 'So it's a choice of the lesser of two evils.' I thought.' Well if there are 2 paths and both are bad I will just make a 3rd path.' With that thought I began to chop away the brush in front of me.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-? Pov =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

'That thing is going to discover the villages' path if it keeps cutting away the barrier the elders set up. Oh what should I do should I go back and warn the village? Or should I stop the creature here and now? It doesn't look strong so I should be able to beat it without alerting any of the nearby creatures.' With my mind made up I crept towards the creature that was covered in some kind of green and black coverings and it was hacking away at the barrier. When I was in a good position I took a deep breath and lunged.

**Dof: hello everyone welcome back to DHL now I know this story make seem controversial but this chapter should have helped cleared up and mystery about the last chapter.**

**TH: well this is fantastic a cliff hanger how original**

**Dof: well excuse me mr. I-am-the-best-thing-ever-and-i-hate-cliff-hangers**

**?: really would you two stop this fighting it is distracting me from sneaking up on my target**

**Dof and TH: whos your target?**

**?: You TH you have 10 seconds to run**

**TH: haha funny joke but really theres…**

**?: 9**

**TH: such a thing as**

**?: 8 **

**TH: going too far **

**?: 7**

**TH: ok enough with the jokes "chuckles nervesoly"**

**?: 6**

**?: 5**

**Dof: I don't think ? is going to stop count or that it is a joke**

**TH: hah I doubt that ? is serious**

**?: 4**

**?: 3**

**TH: oh hell no ? isn't joking AHHHHHHHHHH "runs away madly"**

**?: 2**

**?: 1**

**?: 0 times up now the hunting shall begin "disappears into the darkness"**

**Dof: wow I really should stop this. But nah I just made pop-corn I'm going to watch this and I hope you all enjoyed my story and would you please if you have the time leave a comment I would greatly appreciate it. Now to get back to our regular program "Sits in a lawn chair with shades that allow me to see whats going on and munches on pop-corn"**

**May Fate Be Kind to You**

**Your Pencils Stay Sharp**

**And have a good day**

**DOF**


End file.
